


presents, please

by cissamione



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: Just a short piece of Christmas fluff featuring the Dingle/Woodfield family on Christmas Eve.





	presents, please

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy! Charity and Vanessa are honestly so sweet together, I have now fallen into the trap of binge-watching them on youtube, so to 'Vanessa & Charity' on youtube, thank you for creating a playlist with all their scenes in, you are amazing!

“Mum! It’s snowing!” Noah called from the window of Tug Ghyll. Moses and Johnny ran to the window excitedly, pulling the curtains aside to watch the snow fall. They could see all the houses with their windows decorated in Christmas lights, and the snow falling in the rings of the streetlights

Charity sipped her wine, her arm wrapped around Vanessa’s shoulder. “Is it, babe?” She asked slightly disinterestedly. “It does tend to do that in winter.” Noah rolled his eyes. Vanessa knew that now Charity’s snarks didn’t mean anything, it was simply how she spoke. Going a whole sentence without being snarky, sarcastic, or poking fun at someone was a sure sign that Charity was out of sorts, and she had been on top form for weeks.

“And Ryan’s here!” Noah left the toddlers by the window and opened the door for Ryan.

“Hiya, Ryan. You must be freezing.” Charity stood up and gave Ryan a hug. She had reached a compromise with Irene, that while he would spend Christmas Day with her, he could be with the Dingles for Christmas and New Year’s Eve.

Ryan shook off his jacket and brushed some snow from his hair. “Nah, I’m alright.”

“Would you like a drink?” At her son’s nod, Charity fetched a beer. “Would you like your presents now or later?”

“Presents?” Johnny shouted from the window, turning around and running over to Charity. “Presents, Chartee?” He yelled excitedly, and Charity shook her head with a smile.

“No, love.” Vanessa ran her hand over her son’s hair. “Ryan gets his presents today because he won’t be here tomorrow, but you will, so you can have yours then, okay?” Vanessa explained gently, and everyone watched as Johnny’s face fell, and his eyes welled up with tears. Moses took Johnny’s hand silently.

“Mummy!” Johnny’s lip began to tremble, and Vanessa leaned forward to lift him onto her knee for a cuddle, but he pushed her back. “Chartee, present, please.” Johnny looked up at Charity, who directed her green gaze at Vanessa.

“C’mon, babe. One present for everyone tonight.” She wheedled.

“Even me?” Noah asked, surprised, and slightly insecure. He still wasn’t quite sure where he fitted in, but Charity and Vanessa always included him, and Moses and Johnny loved playing with him.

Vanessa shook her head. “No, Charity, they can’t have presents tonight. That’s not how Christmas works.”

“Of course, babe.” Charity said to Noah, who grinned at her.

“Charity!” Vanessa complained. “If we give in, he’ll learn that begging and tantrums work!”

“Ness, babe, he’s not throwing a tantrum.”

“Yeah, you’ve been worse than him.” Vanessa sighed.

Charity grinned at her girlfriend with a spark in her eyes. “Shall I start, then?” Vanessa shook her head vehemently. “Please, please, please, can we open presents, babe, please, go on, one present, please!”

“Charity, Charity, CHARITY!” Vanessa yelled, but Charity could see the smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

“Yes, babe?” The barmaid answered innocently, winking at the children.

“Pwease?” Moses said quietly, and Vanessa was sure he didn’t even know what he was asking for, he was just copying everyone else.

“Oh, look, now you’ve set Moses off, too.” Vanessa huffed and poured herself more wine, placing the bottle out of Charity’s reach. Johnny and Moses were looking up at her with big puppy dog eyes, and she could see a hidden hopefulness in Noah’s face. Ryan and Charity were just smirking, and Vanessa thought they never looked so much like mother and son as when they were causing trouble.

“You know, they could open the presents I got them.” Ryan interjected, satisfaction and humour in his voice.

“Go on, Ness.” Charity encouraged. “You can’t say no now, it’s Christmas.”

“What happened to us, eh, Charity? Where’s the support?” Vanessa asked sourly, but with a smile in her blue eyes for Charity, who just smirked even wider.

“It’s Christmas, babe.” She repeated, as if that was an answer.

Vanessa sighed and took a large sip of wine. “Oh, alright. But you’re putting them to bed when they’re hyperactive from excitement and the chocolate I saw you give them earlier.”

Charity pulled her innocent face again. “What chocolate? We didn’t have any chocolate, did we, boys?” Johnny and Moses didn’t say anything, they just fell about giggling.

“Noah, can you pass them round, they’re in my bag, just there.” Ryan gestured to the bag he had left by the door, and as Noah did as he asked, Charity grabbed her present for Ryan.

“Merry Christmas, Ryan.” She said shortly, and everyone could see she was getting emotional as Vanessa squeezed her hand.

“Thanks.” Ryan took it, and began to open the wrapping paper. “Don’t go crying on me though.”

“What me? Cry? Must be thinking of someone else, babe. Isn’t that right, Ness?” Charity bluffed.

Vanessa just nodded with a fond smile. “Sure. Boys, what do you say to Ryan before you open those?”

“Thanks, Ryan.” Moses, Johnny, and Noah chorused as they tore into their presents, and Charity and Vanessa watched as their sons’ faces all lit up with joy.

***

“I told you presents was a good idea.” Charity bragged as she snuggled into bed with Vanessa. Both Johnny and Moses had been so exhausted from the excitement, they had gone out like lights.

“Your ideas are always good ideas.” Vanessa said sleepily.

“And that’s why you love me.” Charity lay in bed, trying to wind down, but she was wide awake.

“I do.” Vanessa mumbled into Charity’s shoulder.

Charity’s eyes widened in the darkness. “Now you’re trying to marry me, babe?” She teased.

“Sure.” Vanessa murmured, half-asleep.

“Really?” The word slipped from Charity’s mouth before she realised she had said it. “I mean, just joking, eh babes?”

“Charity…” Vanessa let her name trail off. “Are you being serious?” She was definitely more awake now.

Charity took a deep breath. “Do you want me to be?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, babe.”

“Then yeah.”

Vanessa found Charity’s face in the dark and pulled her in for a deep kiss. “I love you, Mrs Woodfield.”

“Well,  _ Mrs Dingle _ . I love you.” Charity pulled Vanessa close, and the small blonde had completely forgotten about sleep as she kissed her fiancée.

“We’ll have to work on the name.” Vanessa said against Charity’s lips.

Charity smirked. “Why don’t we stick with babe for now, and think about that later. Because I have plans for my fiancée for the rest of the night.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less.” Vanessa giggled as she kissed Charity again, this time with promise of more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, I love them all!


End file.
